


Cat and Headphones

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ser-Pounce likes to steal Fenris' headphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Headphones

Fenris had no idea where his headphones went. What he did know, was he was going to kill his roommates cat. Ser Pounce seemed to steal every pair Fenris owned. This would have been the third time this month. Fenris was tempted to start taking it out of his half of the rent. 

Ducking down to look under the couch, Fenris found nothing but fur. He swore the agreement to having a cat, was that Anders would make sure there wasn't fur everywhere. Standing up, Fenris let out an indignant huff. “Mrrow”. Fenris turned to the cat upon the table. “You ate them, didn't you?” Fenris asked with a glare. Pounce imply butted Fenris' hand with a mrrp. 

Ignoring the cat, Fenris continued his search. Looking in their small dining room, Fenris searched everywhere. Spotting what looked like his headphones upon the floor, Fenris could only hope they were in one piece. Just as he went forward to grab them, Pounce darted out in front of him. 

Anders worked diligently over his thesis paper. Professor Justice worked his students to the bone. He pushed them to do their best, but Anders honestly couldn't remember the last time he had slept. Focused on his work, he was jolted out of it by a screech, followed by a thud and angry curses. 

Getting up, he found Fenris on the kitchen floor, with a smug looking tabby beside him. Anders forced back his laughter as he saw Fenris cradling his foot. “What happened?” Anders asked, kneeling down beside Fenris. “That blasted cat of yours happened” Fenris snarled. 

A chuckle escaped Anders at that. His cat and roommate were always at odds with each other it seemed. “It's not funny” Fenris said with a scoff. Anders collected himself and then offered a friendly smile. “Are you alright?” Anders asked. Fenris looked away. “I'm fine...” Fenris said, letting his foot go. The movement was stiff and Anders reached out to grab Fenris' foot. When the man tensed, Anders looked up at him. “I'm just checking for any damage” Anders said, before turning his focus back to the foot. 

Fenris felt a blush heat his face. He'd done well to keep the small crush on his roommate a secret, but in close proximity, it was rather hard. Fenris winced a bit as Anders hand moved to the heel. “Does that hurt?” Anders asked, looking up into Fenris' eyes. “I- ah… yes, a little. I'll be fine” Fenris said. Anders nodded. “Well, that's a given. I think you may have sprained it a little” Anders said. Before Fenris could protest, he was being lifted into Anders arms. “What do you think you're doing?” Fenris growled. 

Anders moved to the couch, setting Fenris down. “I think, I'm going to wrap this for you and get you an ice pack” Anders said, straightening up. “I do not need your help” Fenris said. Anders looked back at him. “Maybe not, but what type of doctor would I be, to leave my patient?” Anders asked, before moving off the grab the things he needed. 

Fenris laid his head back. Of course the man couldn't just let it go. Which mean't he'd be touching Fenris more. 'While, wasn't this sexy?' he thought to himself sarcastically. When Anders returned, Fenris had stretched himself out upon the couch. “Now, I don't recommend putting weight on it, but you should be okay to put some pressure on it… I much rather you rest it. Ice it for about 15 minutes to bring down swelling, but no longer then 20 minutes. Of course, keep it elevated if possible” Anders said, sitting at Fenris' feet to bandage him up. 

Fenris enjoyed the feel of firm fingers trailing over foot. It was a little tender to the touch, but it was Anders. It felt nice and Fenris could almost guess Anders hands worked good with other things, besides this. Fenris' mind trailed a little to the thoughts of other things those hands could do. 

The sound of a throat clearing drew Fenris out of his day dream. “Huh?” Fenris asked. Anders raised a brow. “I said if you need anything, just call for me” Anders said. “Yes, thank you” Fenris muttered. Before Anders could stand, Fenris reached out for the man's sleeve. A look of surprise crossed Anders face, before the man smiled. “Did you need something before I get back to work?” Anders asked. Not thinking straight, Fenris moved and leaned in. 

Lips firmly pressed against his and Anders was slightly confused. Fenris was kissing him. Grumpy, unapproachable Fenris. As that clicked, Anders couldn't help but kiss back. He'd been dreaming of this. To feel these lips against his mouth. It was better though, because this was real. A touch pressed against his mouth causing Anders to open his mouth with a moan. 

They sat like this for a time, neither really knowing how long, until Fenris pulled back with a flushed face. Fenris looked away. “ I'm sorry” he murmured. Anders shook his head and placed a quick kiss to Fenris' cheek. “Don't apologize. I've wanted to do that for sometime.. I just… didn't know if you'd want it” Anders spoke honestly. Fenris looked at him, his turn to seem surprised. “You've… wanted me to kiss you?” Fenris questioned. Anders nodded. “Of course. You're a very attractive man.. and despite you being a pain in the butt roommate, I like you” Anders said. “Who's a pain in the butt?” Fenris joked. Anders laughed. “Okay, you got me there” Anders offered. 

“Anders, would you like to go out with me sometime?.. on a date?” Fenris asked. Anders had never been known Fenris to be quite bold, unless it was to complain. The white haired man seemed determined however and Anders doubted the idea would be all to unpleasant. “Yeah.. I think I'd like that.. for now though, follow doctors orders and rest a little” Anders said, placing a quick kiss to Fenris' lips. Getting up, Anders tracked back off to his room.

Fenris' heart hammered in his chest a little. He would be going on a date with Anders. It was both exciting and unexpected, but maybe one good thing came out of that damned cat stealing his headphones. Speaking of which… “Anders!” Fenris called. Anders popped his head out of his room. “Yes?” Anders asked. “You owe me headphones” Fenris said. Anders face light up, a laugh escaping him before his disappeared back into his room. “I'm serious!” Fenris said, with little threat to it.


End file.
